


chocolate orange

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Eating too much Halloween candy leads to sexy fun, Established Relationship, Impregnation Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Loki had just popped the last slice of chocolate orange into his mouth and licked his lips when he noticed Thor staring at him.





	chocolate orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).

> Set in some vaguely canon-divergent timeline. Thor resembles Endgame!Thor, but whether anything else from Endgame happened at all is up to you. Most importantly, Loki is alive and kicking.

Loki had just popped the last slice of chocolate orange into his mouth and licked his lips when he noticed Thor staring at him. The cheery look of appreciation on his brother’s face was most unpleasant. Loki could never tell what he was plotting.

“What?” said Loki, frowning. 

“Nothing,” said Thor. He looked around at the dozens of discarded wrappers around them and eyed the bump in Loki’s satisfyingly full stomach. “You certainly have quite the fondness for Halloween candy, do you not?”

“Well, I had to do _ something _with my time here,” said Loki. He rather enjoyed the gothic sensibilities of the so-called Halloween decorations, though he was quite offended by the bystanders who fawned over his and Thor’s ‘costumes’ and asked where they had been purchased. “You were the one who suggested a ‘vacation’ on Earth. You had every other planet to choose from, yet you could not have picked a planet any less charming.”

“I think you’re charming enough. I’d be happy going anywhere with you.” 

Loki felt himself flush. “Don’t sweet talk me. I know you only brought us here because you wanted to play Fortnite once more.” 

“You know,” said Thor, ignoring him in favour of trailing a hand along Loki’s jaw. “You rather resemble me now.” 

“What are you talking about? We look nothing alike.” 

Thor patted Loki’s greatly protruding belly. “After all this Halloween candy, you’ve started looking less like a stick. It suits you.” 

“I never _ did _look like a stick,” said Loki indignantly. But he let Thor’s hands roam all over his body, slowly trailing underneath his shirt, before removing it completely.

The worst part of not being able to tell what Thor was plotting was that oftentimes, he was not plotting anything at all. He simply wanted what he wanted, and chased after it with no hesitation. It baffled Loki, really, that someone who had been through all those things could still wear his heart on his sleeve like this. And even more so, it was beyond Loki how gorging himself on sweets could somehow lead to _ this _ as a logical conclusion. 

Then again, Loki did have his own feelings of appreciation for Thor’s current body. 

Before he knew it, their clothes were discarded. Thor rolled them over so that he had Loki pinned against the bed. Thor kissed him like he did everything else— strong and determined and with unbridled passion, and Loki returned it as much as he could without feeling like he was going to burst. For more reasons than one.

Thor’s hands fell to Loki’s belly, and Loki gave him a pointed stare.

“I like the way it makes you look,” said Thor by way of explanation. 

“We have established that,” said Loki. He poked Thor’s own belly, and Thor laughed heartily. 

“No, it’s— different, somehow, with you.” 

Loki didn’t probe for further explanation, just let Thor have his way— watched impatiently as he fetched the lube, put on a nonchalant air as Thor stroked his cock, and then finally gave up appearances when Thor plunged a finger inside of him. One got him to groan, and earned a smile from Thor. Two fingers of a hand as large as Thor’s was a stretch— Thor kissing him through made it very, very enjoyable. Three pushed the line between pain and pleasure just the way Loki liked it. With his fingers inside of Loki, other hand stroking Loki’s cock, Thor’s beard brushes against Loki’s skin as he whispered sweet nothings into Loki’s ear that made increasingly less sense. Like: “You look so gorgeous like this, so full.” Or, with a reverent hand over Loki’s belly, rubbing a slow circle: “It almost looks like you are bearing my child. Would you like that, brother? Me putting a baby in you?”

Mortifyingly, that was the exact moment Thor’s fingers hit Loki’s prostate and he came with a cry, spilling all over said belly.

“Already?” said Thor in admiration.

“Your own fault for teasing me,” said Loki. 

“So you like it too.”

Weighing the option of admitting to his affinity for having his belly touched, versus the other option of admitting that he wanted to bear Thor’s children, Loki decided he wanted to unpack absolutely none of those things. He pointedly ignored Thor’s statement and made one of his own.

“Get on your back,” said Loki.

Thor did as told. Loki positioned himself between Thor’s legs, and promptly took Thor’s cock into his mouth. Loki having come already would not get in the way of his goal, which was to get Thor to come apart by whatever means possible. 

Loki would never quite grow accustomed to the heady thrill of it, the thick girth of Thor’s cock stretching his lips, cock resting heavy and hot on his tongue. Each time he bobbed his head, Thor let out increasingly loud and desperate grunts. Thor’s hips twitched upwards into Loki’s mouth, but then, biting down on his lip, he held himself still. Loki glared at him to say _ how dare you deny me the pleasure of having my face fucked. _After that, Thor got the hint. 

It was quite thrilling, the way that Thor grabbed onto his hair like an anchor, yanking without restraint. The way Loki’s breath cut off for a moment each time Thor thrust hard into his mouth. And before Loki knew it Thor was tensing up, and coming with a shout. Loki choked, but took it with dignity, wiping on the back of his hand what he could not swallow. The blissed-out, affectionate look on Thor’s face was worth it. 

Thor tugged him up for a kiss, and Loki indulged him. When they pulled apart, Thor held him in his arms and smiled. With a hand still pressed to Loki’s belly, he said, “Tomorrow, we shall have even more of those chocolate oranges.”

Loki let out a long sigh. Thor was not going to let this one go quite so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Redated for exchange author reveals.


End file.
